


On The Spot

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: There’s something somebody isn’t telling you when you’re on On The Spot with Adam.tumblr anon said: adam ellis and reader are on a team for on the spot and he gets jon to make it about marriage and he asks reader to marry him





	

“Our first team has a history of making out in every single room in the whole fucking building, probably banging too, and enjoys holding hands and being nauseatingly cute with each other, please welcome Adam and Y/N!”

You rolled your eyes at the description, but laughed when Adam leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips before sitting back down in his seat and looking incredibly pleased with himself.

“Ugh. Really guys? During the intro?” You checked your watch and grinned: thirty seconds in and you had already grossed out the Risemonger. “Anyway, our second team kind of sucks, but they’re here anyway: please welcome Aaron Marquis and Chris Demarais! And before they can argue with me further, I’m your host Jon Risinger, and welcome to On the Spot!”

You didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary in the first round. Sure, it was a little odd that all of the Cunning Linguistics words had to do with serious relationships, but you just figured it was because Jon was edging up on his wedding anniversary. It didn’t at all seem out of the ordinary, until you and Adam had your turn for Impromptu Pitch.

“Alright, Team Love, here is your pitch: Adam Ellis, the set of On The Spot, and RomCom, sent in by @RoosterTeeth.”Jon explained, as if everything was completely normal. You raised your eyebrows and looked around. Nothing seemed different, but, come on, Rooster Teeth twitter (Barbara) sending in a prompt about your boyfriend, the place you were in, and a romantic comedy? Something was up. “Great, Adam, you start. Sixty seconds on the clock, and go.”

Adam sat straighter in his seat and leaned towards the microphone, looking at you sidelong and winking. “Alright, so our story begins with the totally handsome and macho man Adam Ellis. Now, a few years ago, this totally hot, smart, funny, and talented woman started working at Adam’s job. He couldn’t help himself, and fell in love with the New Girl. The two flirted with each other for an infuriatingly long time until one day, the New Girl pulled Adam by the beard and kissed him in the middle of an RT Podcast. It was painful, but Adam didn’t care, because he had the New Girl in his arms.”

As sweet as it was, Adam recounting how you two got together, you couldn’t help but realize that Jon had yet to call on you to take over. You mentally shrugged it off, and moved your body to the side so you could better look at Adam, who had yet to break eye contact with you.

“So anyway, the two ended up dating and they were both as happy as they could be. In fact, Adam knew that the New Girl was all he ever needed to be happy. She was the best thing to happen to him by far. She was so great, that one day, during a live filming of On The Spot, Adam moved his microphone over,” he followed his own spoken commands, moving the mic so that it was directly in front of yours with shaking hands. “And then he stood up and moved in front of her… And then he got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.”

Your heart beat rapidly in your chest as you figured out exactly what was happening. Tears of joy and shock immediately began swimming in your eyes, and you moved your hand to cover your mouth to muffle the sob that escaped you.

“Y/N,” Adam stated, opening the box and showing you the ring inside. “Will you marry me?”

You let out a squeal of joy and a loud sob of, “Yes!” as you got down on the ground with your boyfriend and pressed your lips to his furiously.

You vaguely heard Jon speaking again, but your brain didn’t register it until moments later. “Alright then, we don’t want this to turn into porn on camera, so I’m Jon Risinger, thank you for joining me on this very special episode of On The Spot, and be sure to send your congratulations to the future Mr. and Mrs. Ellis.”


End file.
